Cinderella
by Merrymary05
Summary: This is a song fic about Darien's love for Rini over the years. It's based on the song "Cinderella"


So this is my first story I've ever made public. I'll admit I'm not that great of a writer, but hey I tried. I just love this song and was inspired to write a story based around it. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The song "Cinderella" was written by Steven Curtis Chapman.

* * *

Darien was at work in his study for most of the day and was no where near finished. He decided to take a break and eat a snack in the kitchen. 5 year old Rini was spinning around in the den in her Cinderella princess outfit pretending her dollhouse was a castle. Serena had a while before she got home because she was at a teacher's conference. Darien sat at the kitchen table eating a cookie feeling the stress of his job catching up to him and sighed. _I'm never gonna finish that paperwork on time._ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Rini tugging at his pants leg.

"Daddy, I need you," she said urgently grabbing his hand. Darien stood up and let her lead him into the den.

"What's wrong, honey?" Darien asked wearily when they stopped at the dollhouse. He was worried that Rini had broken something or had some type of accident.

"I'm Cinderella, but I don't have a Prince Charming to dance with at the ball. Could you dance with me?" She looked at him with the same puppy dog eyes Serena had given him many times before. "Please, Daddy, please?"

Darien just couldn't resist. He smiled and obliged. "I'd be honored to be your Prince Charming." He set Rini on his feet, grabbed her hands, and started dancing with her just like a prince should. He looked down at her and wondered how time had moved so fast. It seemed like just yesterday she was born. He continued dancing with his daughter hoping the moment would last and that there would be many more to come.

* * *

Darien came in from work and found Serena and 17 year old Rini sitting on the couch talking animatedly. "Hey, what's all the excitement about?" he asked curiously.

Rini smiled excitedly and looked at him. "Oh Daddy! Harris asked me to go to the prom with him! He's the nicest boy I've ever met. You'd really like him."

"It's true, Darien," Serena said proudly. "He walked her home this afternoon and was just the politest boy I've ever met. I'm gonna start dinner." Serena got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm very happy for you, darling," Darien said sincerely.

"I got my dress today too!" Rini said excitedly taking his hand. "Come see it!" She dragged him up the stairs to her room. The bright pink dress was hanging neatly on the closet door. "Mama and I picked it last weekend. They had to alter it, but it's finally ready. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, honey."

Rini started twisting the hem of her shirt nervously. "Um…Daddy? I don't know how to dance very well. I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of Harris so could you help me practice?"

Darien smiled. "I'd love to." Rini turned on a slow love song and got in position with her father to dance. "Just follow my lead and move slowly," he instructed. Darien led her around the room and Rini caught on rather quickly. It was another one of those moments that made Darien proud to be a father. He wanted to hold onto her forever and never let go. _Don't get sappy_ he scolded himself. _It's just the prom._

"Thank you Daddy," Rini said after the song ended snatching Darien from his thoughts. She kissed his cheek and ran down the stairs. He glanced around her bedroom and spotted a picture on her dresser. Darien smiled and picked it up. It was a picture of him, Serena, and a younger Rini in a Cinderella costume.

"My little princess," he mumbled to himself before replacing the picture and exiting the bedroom himself.

* * *

Darien was in the kitchen with Serena setting the table for Christmas dinner. They were expecting 21 year old Rini and her boyfriend Harris to come home from school at any moment. Darien was a little anxious because Rini mentioned that she was bringing home a surprise. The doorbell rang and Serena went to answer it as Darien finished the last preparations for dinner. He heard screams and squeals coming from the den and went to find out what the commotion was all about.

"Daddy!" Rini said coming to hug him. After hugging him tightly she released him and showed him her hand. Darien's eyes widened when he caught sight of the diamond ring on her finger. "Harris proposed last weekend! I'm getting married!"

Darien was speechless for a moment. "That's wonderful, sweetheart." He shook hands with Harris and smiled at him. "Welcome to the family." They all sat in the den and listened carefully as Rini went on and on about all of the wedding plans. Darien zoned out and just stared at his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. Rini looked so delighted and Harris had the biggest grin on his face.

After dinner, Harris left with Rini to share the news with his parents. Darien was reading the newspaper with a frown on his face. "Darien, what's wrong?" Serena asked snuggling next to her husband. "You've been quieter than usual."

Darien took hold of her hand. "Our baby girl is growing up," he said softly. "Where did all the time go?"

Serena sighed. "I don't know, but I'm so happy she's found someone who loves her so much. Harris is gonna be good for her." Darien simply nodded before Serena kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be upstairs. Let me know when Rini's back."

Darien waited in the den for about an hour before Rini finally came back in the house. "Hi, Daddy," she said sitting beside him. "Are you all right?"

He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm fine, honey. I just can't believe you're getting married. It feels like my little girl is leaving me."

Rini smiled sympathetically. "We're not getting married until after we graduate. It'll at least be another 6 months or so. And I'll always be your little princess." She got up and turned on the radio. "Can we dance together for old time's sake?"

"Of course we can," Darien said standing up. They positioned themselves just right and started dancing happily as the music began. He recognized the song and thought it was appropriate for the moment.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone._

Darien held Rini close to his chest treasuring the moment as the musical interlude began. He was satisfied with the way his life turned out. He had a wonderful wife who showed him what true love was and a lovely daughter turned woman that he was proud to call his own. Even though they didn't always agree on everything, Darien enjoyed the close relationship he had built with Rini over the years. He silently prayed and thanked God for blessing his life. He continued dancing with Rini and listened to the final verse with tears in his eyes.

_Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

The song's last few notes played ending the song, but Darien continued to hold onto Rini a little longer. "You'll always be my little Cinderella," he whispered to her.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

The End


End file.
